


Baby why don't we just dance

by dontaskstupidquestions



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskstupidquestions/pseuds/dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admires Castiel as they dance their first dance at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby why don't we just dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's so short! I'm new to writing and just want to get my stuff out there.

As the slow music floated around them, Dean took a moment to look at Castiel. How could he, such a broken man, deserve this beautiful creature that stood before him? Dean held Cas a little tighter while their song danced around them like they did, as he slowly turned them. With all eyes on them, Dean leaned down and gave a small peck on the lips. "I love you, Cas. More than you will ever know." Dean murmured against Castiel's skin. Cas only smiled that little smile at him and kissed him slowly and sweetly. "And I, you. " He replied quietly. Dean twirled them one last time as the song ended. Cheers erupted all around them, and Castiel blushed. Dean just grinned at the crowd and leaned down to murmur to his now husband, "Bitch." Castiel had a full-fledged grin on his face now, "Jerk." he replied. Dean sighed in contentedness, watching others swarm the dance floor and thanking every good deity he could think of for giving him this moment with the people he loved most in the world.


End file.
